criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Flash Photography
No Flash Photography '''is the sixteenth case of Fluxford, and the first case of the district of the stars, Astrology Avenue. Plot Mallory and the Player explore the sandy dunes of Astrology Avenue, specifically going to check out the UFO coordinates that the Mayor's recently deceased daughter Callie Hartsin marked. Instead of finding a mysterious artifact or a deserted UFO, they find the eyeless body of photographer Fernanda Capri, lying and loosely covered with sand. The first investigation to the stars begins! In the first chapter, there were three people flagged as a suspect in the murder investigation: victim's friend Madison Evere, military officer Jonah Stern and conspiracy theorist Tess Estraya. The victim's arm was covered in grease that is used to clean golf clubs, meaning the killer plays golf. The advanced technology that did record the victim's murder proved that the killer knows photography. At the end of the first chapter, there were reports of the victim meeting someone at the library. In the second chapter, the duo meets famous astrologist Evelyn De Venus, who was planning to meet with the victim about her photos of a mysterious UFO, planned to offfer thousands of dollars in exchange for the pictures. Along with De Venus, the team also suspected goth artist Kalee Ogada after discovering that she offered to paint a mural in the middle of Fluxford in exchange for the photos. It was also discovered that the killer sent a threat to the victim shortly before her death using a threat from a certain book, meaning the killer reads 'Space Storm'. At the end of this chapter, however, the photos were reported missing. In the third chapter, the team looks around the library for clues on the photos. While they could not discover the photos in the library, they did find some clues on the current suspects. They do find a bloody tripod, the murder weapon, and the photos at the UFO site. As a result.. Summary '''Victim * Fernanda Capri (found eyeless at the UFO site) Murder Weapon * Tripod Killer * ??? Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows photography. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays golf. *This suspect knows photography. *This suspect reads Space Storm. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Space Storm. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays golf. *This suspect knows photography. *This suspect reads Space Storm. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays golf. *This suspect knows photography. *This suspect reads Space Storm. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer knows photography. *The killer reads Space Storm. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate UFO Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Camera, Phone Case) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Examine Phone Case. (New Suspect: Madison Evere) * Question Madison about the victim. (Victim Identified: Fernanda Capri) (New Crime Scene: Photography Site) * Investigate Photography Site. (Clues: Military Badge, Planet Crown) (New Suspect: Tess Astraya) * Examine Military Badge. (New Suspect: Jonah Stern) * Ask Jonah about the interview. * Talk to Tess about her crown on a crime scene. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer plays golf.) * Analyze Unlocked Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer knows photography.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Speak to the old woman about the victim. (Result: Evelyn plays golf.) (New Crime Scene: Library of Libra) * Investigate Library of Libra. (Clues: Faded Self-Portrait, Planner) * Examine Faded Self-Portrait. (New Suspect: Kalee Ogada) * Question Kalee about her offer to the victim. (Result: Kalee knows photography.) * Examine Planner. (Result: Meet-Up Date) * Ask Jonah about meeting the victim. (Result: Jonah plays golf and knows photography.) (New Crime Scene: Sand Dunes) * Investigate Sand Dunes. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Popped Balloon) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Clues: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Popped Balloon. (Result: Madison's Film) * Ask Madison about her film addressed to the victim. (Result: Madison knows photography.) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer reads Space Storm. * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Kalee if she's seen the thief. (Result: Kalee plays golf and reads Space Storm.) (New Crime Scene: Library Tables) * Investigate Library Tables. (Clues: Laser Gun, Faded Check, Shattered Badge) * Examine Laser Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Tess's Fingerprints) * Ask Tess about her fingerprints on the gun. (Result: Tess reads Space Storm.) * Examine Faded Check. (Result: Evelyn's Signature) * Question Evelyn about the check to the victim. (Result: Evelyn knows photography and reads Space Storm.) * Examine Shattered Badge. (Result: Jonah's Badge) * Ask Jonah about the badge of his comrades. (Result: Jonah reads Space Storm.) * Investigate Dock. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Bloody Tripod, Photos) * Examine Bloody Tripod. (Result: Black Fiber) * Examine Photos. (Result: Smudged Paint) * Analyze Black Fiber. (9:00:00) * Analyze Smudged Paint. (15:00:00) Scorched Earth (1/6)